


Little Birdie

by nimnox



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27787108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimnox/pseuds/nimnox
Summary: Dante stumbles upon a little girl at the base of some cliffs in Scotland. And he can't leave her there.
Relationships: Nero (Devil May Cry)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Little Birdie

The cliffs of Scotland were always so beautiful to Dante, even with cities like Eternis Brillia nearby. And the demons that lurked around every corner in this part of the world. That didn't deter him from visiting the small village of Brellum. He had just finished a job and planned to stay at the inn within the town until Morrison would come and pick him up.

As he walked along the path past the cliffs, he froze as he heard a soft sniffle. Was that a child..? The demon hunter looked around cautiously in case it was a demon trying to lure in prey. What he saw around the corner made his heart sink.

A small girl with a tattered white gown was curled up against the rocky wall. She had several cuts and bruises on her body and was cradling what looked to be a broken leg. Dante couldnt sense anything demonic about her but he did sense… something. 

"Hey, what happened?" He spoke softly as he knelt down beside the little girl, gently brushing her brown hair away from her face. She looked up at him in fear, her lavender eyes wide. Wait, purple eyes? That's not normal… 

"I-Im sorry!" She tried to scoot away but only ended up yelping in pain as she moved her broken leg.

"Easy, I'm not going to hurt you." He stayed where he was so he wouldn't scare her more. "What's your name? I'm Dante."

"T-Taylor…" she sniffled softly and rubbed her eyes, smearing some of the dirt on her face.

"Okay, Taylor. Can you tell me who hurt you..?"

"... The doctors." She pointed up towards the top of the cliff. Dantes heart dropped to his stomach as he saw what looked like a path from someone skidding along the wall as they fell.

"Did… did they throw you off the cliff??" His voice was level, but in his mind he was screaming. Who the fuck throws a child off a cliff?!

"They've been trying to get me to fly. They make me climb back up…" She pointed to a small path that led up the cliff.

"You're not going back there, sweetheart." Dante carefully picked her up, being mindful of the broken leg. "You're coming home with me. I'll take care of you." The little girl gasped and clung to his coat as she was lifted. 

"Y-You will..?" She looked up at him and sniffled before curling into him. 

"Yep. You're gonna love Red Grave City." He smiled down at the little one as he carried her towards the inn to wait for Morrison. 

  
  
  
  


“You took in a child without bothering to search for her parents.”

“Yeah, but-”

“Without any consideration to your own ability to care for her.”

“Would you just li-”

“And without the knowledge or funds to give her a good life. What the hell were you thinking, Dante?!”

“If you had seen her you would have done the same thing, Lady!” Dante snapped back at the dark haired woman standing on the opposite end of his desk. Taylor was curled up in Dante’s bed, recovering from the fall and her broken leg. Thankfully Morrison was able to set it for her and offered to bring medicine and toys for the child. He was currently out getting those supplies. While he was away, a woman Dante referred to as ‘Lady’ had come into the shop. When she came in, Dante had been holding Taylor on his lap and was telling her a story. Lady, to say the least, was furious at Dante. The devil hunter had taken Taylor to his room so she could rest without hearing the adult talk. Tall talk as Dante put it. But Taylor could still hear the two adults yelling at each other downstairs.

“You don’t know what she’s been through. They were throwing her off the fucking cliffs, Lady…”

“... I agree she’s better off not there, but did you have to take responsibility for her yourself? You’re not in the best financial state. And you don’t have much experience with kids.”

“I know. But… I couldn’t just leave her there. And I didn’t trust the orphanage to keep her from the doctors. It's not ideal, but… I feel like she’s safest here with us.”

“Us?”

“I… may have already told her you’re her new aunt.”

“...Dante.”

“What else was I supposed to do? I knew you’d be here eventually. And I didn’t want her scared of you.”

“While I appreciate that, it would have been nice to know about a new niece before I walked in the door.”

“Y-Yeah. Sorry.”

“It's fine. It's done now.” She let out a deep sigh and ran a hand through her hair as she finally calmed down. “What’s the extent of her injuries?”

“The biggest thing is her broken leg. Morrison helped set it though. He went out to get some first aid supplies. Mostly it’s a lot of cuts and bruises. Especially on her hands. I.. think she was trying to grab the cliffside as she fell.”

“Poor thing…” Lady cringed as she looked up to Dante’s bedroom door. “Why were they throwing her off the cliff though..?”

“She said they wanted her to fly.” Dante leaned forward in his chair. “I gave her a bath earlier. I saw some gashes on her back. She’s not a devil, but she’s not entirely human. The doctors must have known and were trying to experiment or something.”

“Well, we’ll never know unless we go back there.”

“I’m not taking her back there.”

“That’s fine. How about I head over and check the place out?”

“...What’s the catch?”

“No catch. No payment. Except…”

“I knew it.” Dante groaned softly.

“I want to spend time with my new niece before I go.”

“You… what?” Dante blinked in surprise before he smiled and nodded. “Sure.”

“D-Dante..?” The two adults looked up at the tiny voice. Taylor was leaning against the wall, dragging her leg behind her as she scooted towards the top of the stairs. Dante shot from his seat and ran up to her. 

“Hey, you’re not going to heal if you don’t rest..!” He scooped her up and held her close. Taylor curled up and clung to him. 

“A-Am I in trouble..?”

“No, you’re not in trouble. I’m just worried about you.” He walked back down the stairs to Lady. “Taylor, this is Aunt Lady. She wants to spend some time with you before she leaves, is that okay?”

“I-Is she mad at me..?”

“No, I’m not mad at you, sweetie.” Lady faintly smiled and gently pat her head. While she was mad at Dante, she knew she couldn't put any of the blame on the child herself. She was only that after all. A child. “Tell me a little more about yourself, honey.”

“U-Um…” Taylor fidgeted and clenched her fingers around the fabric of Dante’s jacket. “I-I don’t know…”

“Well, how about you tell me about where you came from?”

“The doctors… they said I came from the sky. They said I had to learn to fly again…” She whimpered softly and pressed her face against Dante’s chest. Dante bit his lip and gently rubbed her back. 

“It’s okay, sweetie. Take your time.”

“M-My Momma was one of the doctors. She told them to throw me…”

“Okay, honey. You don’t have to say anymore.” Lady looked to Dante. “She’s not leaving. She’s not going back there.”

“Well yeah I could have told you that.” Dante smiled and set Taylor on the desk to sit. He gently wiped her tears away and smiled, cupping her cheeks in his hands. “You’re going to stay with us now, okay?”

“O-Okay. Does… that mean… you’re my daddy now..?”

“I-I…” Dante looked to Lady with wide eyes. What was he supposed to say? Lady just smiled and patted her head.

“Yep, Dante is your new daddy.”

“Ack- Lady!”

“Daddy..?” Dante looked to the child, his heart melting at the new title. Taylor looked up at him with a teary smile. The first smile he had seen from her. And right then he fell in love with her. The devil hunter stared at her before gently pulling the child into a gentle hug. Taylor immediately hugged him back and buried herself in his chest.

“That’s right… my baby girl…” 

Lady smiled and stood up to leave, letting the new little family have their moment. She knew Taylor would be safe here. She had everything she needed now.


End file.
